Fishing toys are well known in the art, however, such toys are not intended to simulate a realistic fishing experience. Many such toys include fish, often manufactured from plastic, that are used as casting baits to train new anglers how to cast fishing line.
Other fishing toys might use a magnet on a fishing line to “catch” a magnet on a plastic fish. One such example of a fishing toy comprises motor driven fish that simulates a swimming fish. A magnetic bait is provided on fishing line and a mated magnet is provided on the toy fish. The toy fish can mechanically swims in the water with the lower jaw slowly opens and closes. When a magnetic bait attracts and attaches to the magnet on the fish a bite triggering mechanism is actuated and the fish tail and the lower jaw swing more violently so as to create a live effect similar to the effect experienced when catching a real fish. However, the aforementioned toy does not provide a realistic baiting experience simulating the process of attaching a lure to the distal end of a line. Additionally, the success of the aforementioned toy is subject to the physical interaction of the magnetic bait with magnetic trigger mechanism, the chance of which decreases as the area of play increases. This limits such a toy from being used with success in a large body of water such as a pool, lake, or river. Moreover, these types of toys are very expensive to manufacture, are prone to failure during use and are difficult to operate.